The Treble With Love
by Summer-Sempai
Summary: "The first time was an accident, the second was a coincidence and the third was fate." "But Sakura, what if it fate didn't intend on us being together?" "Then you two would have never met, Sasuke." A.U Sasunaru (main) Side parings may vary.


Chapter One: First Encounter: Sasuke's P.O.V

_Summary: "The first time was an accident, the second was a coincidence and the third was fate." _

Disclaimer: Watashi ga shoyū shite inai naruto o okonau

**First Encounter: Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Sasuke-kun, wake up!"

"No."

"Sasuke!"

"Go away."

"SASUKE!"

Ignore.

"Sasuke!"

Turn over.

"Sasuke Uchiha, wake the hell up!"

Shuffle.

"Fine, be that way." The voice was followed by a slammed door.

I smirked under the covers which I was currently hiding under in triumph. I knew my roommate and best friend Sakura Haruno couldn't be ignored for long, eventually she would give up and leave me alone.

I rolled over and took the covers off of my face and looked at the clock.

_7:03_

I officially had about an hour to get ready for work. Sighing, I sat up in the bed and stretched his above his head. Feeling the muscles in my back loosen, I relaxed my arms and yawned.

_At least today's Friday. _I thought grimily before getting up and heading to the bathroom connected to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked.

_Even just waking up I look pretty damn sexy._

Turning on the water I began to brush his teeth while thinking over the things I had to do today.

_First, I have to kiss up to Sakura so she can give me a ride to work, (don't feel like calling my demon spawn of a brother for a ride and Uchiha's don't do buses.)_

_Second, go to work and attempt to not be raped by Karin in the employee lounge._

_Third, get off work and go to class, (speaking of which I'll have to ask Kakashi-sensei to send me some more money out of my trust fund for college.)_

_Fourth, once again kiss up to Sakura so she'll make dinner and maybe even give me a massage is I ask REALLY nicely. _

_Fifth, call Itachi and tell him I hate him oh and to tell mother I said hello._

_Sixth, go to bed and repeat tomorrow. _

Nodding my head I spit out the toothpaste and went to take a shower. After, my shower I put on a fresh pair of clothes. I looked in the mirror as I ran my fingers through my bangs and smirked once again.

_Damn I'm sexy._

"Sasuke stop thinking about your reflection and hurry up."

If I were any other person but the calm, sophisticated, relaxed Uchiha that I am; I would have screamed. BUT I didn't! I did the Uchiha version and just whipped around to glare at Sakura. Sakura stared at me with a passive expression and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sasuke, I've known you all your life, you don't scare me anymore." Sakura crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Can you stop OR do you not want breakfast or a ride to work?"

Oh yeah, I smiled charmingly at Sakura and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Gorgeous, you work too hard you know that? Maybe tonight I can take care of you." I purred the last part in her ear.

She looked at me from the corner of her eyes and after a moment we both broke out into a fit of laughter (because Uchiha's don't giggle.)

"Okay, that has got to be my new favorite. Be ready in ten minutes, loser." Sakura said with a smile and kissed my cheek before walking out.

Sakura and I have a slightly weird relationship. We have known each other since we were kids, maybe even before that. She used to have a huge crush on me but then after I 'calmly' explained to her I didn't like her by tying her to a tree in the fifth grade, she got the point. Ever since then, we have been inseparable. Plus I think she has a thing for girls anyway, but don't tell her I said that or she'll kill me.

Not that I'm scared of her. Pfft, she's not so scary.

Don't tell her that either…

Please.

I turned to my left and grabbed some axe and sprayed it on.

Can't look extremely hot and not smell extremely hot.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the plate of foot sitting on the counter and strolled over to the couch where Sakura was sitting and watching the news. She looked to peaceful for me at the moment so I decided to ruin that. I plopped down on the seat next to her and leaned all the way into her before it was uncomfortable for her to even breathe. Nonchalantly I put a piece of toast in my mouth.

"Sasuke, get the FUCK off me." Sakura said with a tone laced in irritation.

"Tsk, Tsk, Sakura! Do you use that language with your patients too?!" I said with a mock gasp.

"Do you want to become one and find out?" Sakura threatened as she attempted to push me off of her. I just switched positions which made it harder for her to move her arms. I looked at her over from over my shoulder and saw that her face was bright red from anger.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, are you sick or something? Your face is red." I decided to push my luck a little more by adding another piece of toast in my mouth and made SURE to speak with my mouth open. She absolutely HATED that.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to die? Are you seriously suicidal right now?"

I chuckled at Sakura's angered face and smiled.

"I'll die in bliss knowing I died seeing your gorgeous angry face." I winked at her to add to her irritation. Sakura's face read murder and before I knew it, I was face down on the hardwood floor with Sakura's knee in my back.

"Uchiha, you're so lucky you pay half the rent or I wouldn't hesitate to kill you." Sakura said dangerously from above me. I knew it would be better for me to now anger her any more but I just HAD to. I slowly placed the paper plate that held my food on the couch and flipped our positions. She was now flat on her back and I was straddling her waist.

"Are you sure it isn't because you know you can live without me?" I said in a sultry voice.

Sakura stared passively at me, "Yeah I'm sure. Now could you please get the hell off of me, you're making my skirt ride up and honestly I don't like feeling your dick through your overly tight skinny jeans stab my pelvis."

I glared at her and got up. "Bitch, don't be mad because you can't get dick."

"Can't or don't want to?" Sakura said to my back I ignored her but still helped her back up. "Don't be mad now. You started it!"

I rolled my eyes and put my plate in the trash. Glancing at the clock, I had about ten minutes to get to work.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you just take your car…" I tensed and looked down. "Oh…" Sakura bit her lip and paused. "Sasuke, I'm sorry, I forgot."

I quickly brushed it off and nodded in the direction of the door. "Ready?" She nodded and I walked over to the door and put my shoes on. After they were on I held the door open for her and grabbed her purse. Once Sakura's shoes were on she grabbed her purse and bit her lip again.

"I'm really sorry." She whispered and looked down. I put my two fingers under her chin and made her look at me.

"Imoto, don't worry about it." I gave her a slight smile.

"Kay." She said and smiled back at me. She grabbed her purse and walked out. I followed behind her, locking the door. Once we made it down the two flights of stairs to the parking garage, we got into her red Honda Accord.

The drive to my job was filled with mindless jokes and laughter. We pulled up the shop and I sighed.

_Hopefully Karin wouldn't be in today..._

My thinking was cut short when my door was suddenly wrenched open and I was pulled out forcefully.

"BYE SAKURA-CHAN! I'LL SEE YOU LATER! KISSES!"

I looked up and saw Karin slam the passengers' side door close and wave at Sakura like she was her best friend. I know that's a lie cause Sakura just flipped her off.

"See you later babe?" She asked.

"Call you when I get off." I answered and she drove off. Karin grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me to the shop.

I work at a tiny music store, "K-Tunes". I love my job, I get to be surrounded by music all day long, what could be better? The only problem is this banshee death gripping my wrist.

_Would she notice if I started to gnaw my arm off?_

I looked up at her and noticed she was grinning at me wildly.

_Yup, she'll definitely notice._

Two hours later, I found myself leaning against the cashier table. There has yet to be a sale made. I was seriously considering going to talk to Karin just to get some entertainment.

That's a new low.

_I kind of just shocked myself. _

_I need to have a serious talk with Sakura later about my mental state…_

"Excuse me."

_I mean seriously! I was thinking of WILLINGLY spend time with Karin. Like without the threat of bodily harm._

"Sir?"

_What is up with me lately? I've been so out of it lately._

"Hey!"

_I wonder if Mom would give me more money if she realized I was sick. Nah, Itachi wouldn't let her buy it._

"Hey teme are you listening to me?!"

I turned my head to face the nuisance that dragged me out of my thoughts when I came across a pair of the most beautiful crystal blue eyes. I have never seen anything this beautiful in my life.

"Are you deaf or something?"

I snapped out of my daze and raised an eyebrow. "No, do you ever shut up though?"

The beautiful eyed person glared at me and crossed their arms. But judging from the soothing slightly deep voice, I'm guessing it's a man. I racked my eyes up and down the person in an almost unnoticeable manner and checked out his gorgeous tan skin, sun-kissed blonde hair and gorgeously muscled body that seemed even more defined in his tight orange muscle shirt.

Oh God am I drooling?

Wait he's talking! Pay attention.

"I was wondering if you had the music to Panic! At the disco's "Mona Lisa"?" He asked with a frown.

"Oh yeah we do. Follow me." I tried to sound as bored as possible but honestly his voice sounded amazing to me. I walked from around the back of the counter and walked to the section of the store that had all instrumental versions of songs. I grabbed the CD he asked for and handed it to him. "Any reason you need JUST the instrumental version?" I asked as I leaned casually against the wall behind me.

"I'm auditioning for a record label today." He replied with a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Yeah, but it's a passing thing I guess. Just a fleeting dream of mine I guess."

"Well, if you're going after it then it must not be that fleeting." I said with a tilt of my head.

"Some dreams are a little bit far-fetched then others you know?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I do know." I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to where the cash register area was. I turned back to face the gorgeous blue eyed blonde. "Cash or credit?"

"Cash."

I rang up the items and took the money. I gave him back his change and his receipt. He smiled at me and I swear I felt my heart skip a beat but I ignored it for the time being. He turned to leave but I called out to him. Once he was facing me again I smirked.

"Hey dobe, how will I know what to look for if I do see your name in flashing lights?" I asked. He smiled and took the receipt out of his bag and walked back to the register.

"Got a pen?" He asked. I handed him a pen I found and he wrote his name down.

"Naruto Uzamaki?" I asked with a raised eyebrow._ I think I know this name from somewhere._

"Yup and don't forget it!" The blonde, Naruto, cheered. He looked at me and smiled. "Now what's your name? I need to know the person who sold me my first CD for interviews sake."

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." I said with a slight smirk.

"okay." Naurto said with a smile and with that he walked out.

I shrugged and watched him leave. I don't know why he asked for my name. _What's the odds of me seeing him again anyway_

* * *

_::.::Author's Note::.:: Ohayo! Well this is my first fanfiction for Sasunaru or for any fic in general. I know this chapter is a bit short and may have a few spelling mistakes in it but it's only because I wanted to hurry up and get this story out there to see if you all would enjoy it. Don't worry, this is a multichapter fic and there will be a new post either late, late tonight or tomorrow. i'm in desperate need of a beta reader so PLEASE PM me if you're interested. Please review my first chapter of "The Treble With Love." (Ten points for my play on words, hey? hey? No? Ok.)_

_xoxoxoxo, Summer-Sempai_


End file.
